


The Kidnapping Medical Exam

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, Kidnapped, Spy - Freeform, gagged, kidnap, tiedup, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a story for one of my good DA friends, where a spy and rival once more see who ends up being bound. I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	The Kidnapping Medical Exam

In the early dew misty morning, an old military Auxiliary Territorial Service vehicle, which was a large green jeep with a tarp over it that had the medical symbol on all sides, made its way towards a military base where it would perform routine medical examines on the female officers. The lone driver of the vehicle was a new female officer in the military, a perky looking female with brown hair that was pulled into a braid wearing a green military jacket with matching skirt and tan tights and brown shoes complete with a green hat. 

As she drove along, she suddenly noticed something which as she narrowed her eyes, she saw a female laying in the road making her come to a skidding halt. Standard military procedure would call to ignore anyone on the road, but given the road and base were far from the front line, the nurse hopped out wanting to check on the female. 

"Hey! You alright?" the nurse cried out rushing to her side and doing her best to lift up the female who remain sluggish looking. 

"Ngng..." the female groaned as she struggled to say something. 

"Hey! What happened? Say something?" the nurse said looking for any signs of wounds but saw nothing but suddenly felt something poke her arm, looking over she saw the female she was helping inject a syringe into her arm. "What? Gaaahhhnnmmm..." the nurse groaned soon slumping over out cold as the female picked herself up, revealing her dark smirk and short blonde hair wearing an enemy brown jacket with gray pants and dark boots. 

"Sorry, but you look like you could use a nap..." the enemy officer Elsa noted while reaching to grab the female who suddenly sprung to life, hitting Elsa hard in her chest pocket before slumping back over. "Spry little one, no matter the drug is in effect now..." she said dragging her to the back of the vehicle while recalling her mission. 

\---flashback---

"Really? A medical vehicle driven by some recent drafted woman. What worthless information!" Elsa noted disappointed as her commanding officer scuffed. 

"To the common soldier maybe! But to us it is a ticket to the gateway of information! She is new and not known by anyone! I order you officer Elsa to assume her identity, sneak in and kidnap as many officers as you can, bags, IDs and all! We can turn all that into tools for our spies to use to sneak among the enemy ranks and steal more valuable information!" 

"Ahh, I see, I guess it isn't useless after all," Elsa noted. 

"In war anything can turn the tide of battle and we must seize this opportunity!" the commander declared as Elsa nodded understanding. 

\---present---

"A bit tight, but it will do..." Elsa noted now wearing the female's clothing, the original owner now in the back of the truck tightly hogtied with rope, more wrapping around her knees and elbows as a thick layer of cloth ensured her silence while being clad in nothing more than a bra and a long flowing under skirt. 

"Now, I do believe I have an appointment to make..." Elsa noted making sure the trap was tucked so no one could peer in and made her way into the base, which she entered without issue. 

\-------

"These checkups are annoying," a brunette female cook named Janice groaned as she rather be preparing the evening mess cooking. 

"I know, but just get it over..." a blonde-haired female inventory specialist named Mandy remarked. 

"I don't think I've even grown..." a raven-haired female named Beth who helped around the base remarked while looking at her own chest. 

"Come on guys, stop making a big deal out of it!" a short brown hair female who was an airport security officer of the WAAF named Shelly said to her friends. "We'll strip, get examined and be back to our stations before any of us know it!" 

"Hopefully we can redress before going back?" Mandy remarked with a smirk as the gang of friends all chuckled at the light joke as they soon entered the checkup building, finding the lobby empty. 

"Huh? Where is Alexis?" Beth asked confused as their other friend who always watched the front desk was missing. 

"Afraid she wasn't feeling well..." Elsa said stepping out of the examiner room now clad in a examine uniform with a white coat over some military like clothing. "So, I'll be running things," Elsa assured them as none of them thought much of it as they all soon sat down as Janice was the first one ushered into the back room while Shelly and her other friends waited with idle chatter and magazines. 

\-----

"Go ahead and strip!" Elsa requested as Janice nodded as she began to unbutton her uniform, pulling it off to reveal her white underwear as Elsa smirked and pulled out a small white case from her breast pocket. 

"Time for you...ga!" Elsa gasped lowly, though Janice was pulling her shirt over her head, which she didn't catch her surprised gasp. Elsa stared at her case with a shocked look, all the syringes she prepared in advance to knock her targets out with were cracked and leaking the sleep drug. 

"When..." she muttered as she remembered back to the nurse she switched places with, the brief moment of struggle allowed her to hit the pocket containing the case. "Dammit..." she cursed shutting the case with an angry close as she eyed a bottle of sleep pills she had used on Alexis' drink. "Those take too long..." she muttered barely getting Alexis into the jeep tied and gagged before her targets arrived as Janice glanced over. 

"Everything alright?" Janice asked after pulling off her nylons and was now wiggling down her skirt to reveal her white panties. 

"Y-Yes, just trying to remember where everything is at..." Elsa replied back as she sighed lowly. "Time for plan C..." she remarked making her way over to the medicine cabinet, opening it to reveal all kinds of drugs which she looked at the top shelf that contained chloroform and grabbed it and began to prepare a cloth.

"I think I grew some inches; I can't wait to-mphmph!" Janice began to say while running her hands over her body, before Elsa struck from behind. She tightly clamped the cloth over her face and wrapping her arms around her body. "MMPHPMMM!" 

"Shh shh shh, just breath, breath now, that's it, good soldier..." Elsa cooed at Janice who put up a weak struggle, moaning and groaning into the wet cloth as she breathed in the chloroform. "That's it, a bit more..." 

"Mmmmmphpmhngn..." Janice moaned one more time as her eyes slowly closed and her body slump into Elsa's hold. 

"Sleep well..." Elsa happily said while dragging her over to a table, laying her face down on it before lifting the rest of her body up onto it. She went over to a large medical bag she brought in and opened it, revealing tape, rope and lots of cloth. 

She used the rope to bind Janice's hands in a tight cuff tie, then wrapping another coil of rope around her elbows, leading and wrapping it above and below her breasts that puffed out more into her bra. Once that was cinched off, she wrapped more rope above and below her knees and then around her ankles in another cuff tie before filling her mouth with a wad of cloth and used a darker and thicker cloth to seal it in by wrapping it over her lips and knotted the ends off behind her head. 

"There!" she said happily now carrying Janice out the back door and to the awaiting jeep where the real nurse and Alexis still slept peacefully. Once laying her next to them she made her way back in and called in Beth next.

"Hrmm? Where is Janice?" Beth questioned as Elsa gave a warm look. 

"I had her go out the back to keep things moving..." Elsa remarked as Beth nodded as she began to strip, undoing her jacket button and worked it off her arms. Followed by slipping her skirt down and laid things on a nearby counter. She then slipped off her tights and additional wear till she was standing in just her white underwear. 

"Alright, I hope I didn't gain any we-MPHPM!?" she began to say as Elsa had prepared a chloroform cloth as she undressed, the moment Beth lost herself to her question she struck from behind. She tightly pressed the cloth over her face and pulling her backwards to unsteady her and make it breath it in more. 

"Ngngngm! Mmmphpmmmm!" 

"Shh shh, it's okay, it's okay, breath deep and you'll be sleeping peacefully," Elsa cooed, Beth letting out more whimpers as she eyed a nearby pan, attempting to kick it as Elsa pulled her just out of reach. 

"Nnrmrm!" 

"Whoa now, no need to alert the others..." she said as Beth let out one more moan as she soon passed out. "There we are!" Elsa cooed as she dragged her over to the same table, she bound Janice, binding her body the same, jamming in a wadded-up cloth and sealed it in with a few strips of tape. 

"Up you go!" she huffed, carrying the sleeping female out to the waiting vehicle and piled her in the back. She quickly returned to the office to usher in Mandy, as Shelly looked on confused as to why she didn’t see any of her friends come back out. 

"If my numbers come up wrong, you can fudge them on the report, right?" Mandy begged not liking any exams as Elsa was soaking a new rag. 

"We'll see how bad it is..." Elsa assured her as Mandy nodded, slipping off her shoes and tights followed by pulling off her jacket and lifting her shirt up and removing her skirt. As she piled her stuff on the counter, Elsa struck quickly as the others, pinning Mandy against the counter as she was chloroformed. 

"NNRMRMRPH!" she cried out, squirming and wiggling as Elsa kept her pinned. 

"Shh shh shhh, breath, breath, in and out, nice and deep..." she cooed as Mandy whimpered, not able to put up a fight as she breathed in the drug. 

"Mmmphpmmmm!" she moaned out, trying to kick Elsa who took her kicks without flinching. Before long Mandy let out another groan as her eyes closed and she became limp in Elsa’s hold. 

"Sleep tight!" she said heaving her onto a nearby table, binding and stuffing her mouth the same as her past victims as she wrapped a thick cloth around her mouth to hold in the stuffing. Once bound she was carried out to the jeep with her stuff and laid next to her sleeping comrades. 

"Okay! One left!" she said going back in as Shelly now had a bad feeling as she was called into the office. 

"Alright, strip for me..." Elsa remarked, taking great joy in dealing with Shelly.

"Umm, what happened to the others?" Shelly asked, finding it strange to not have seen them. 

"Sorry, I had them leave through the back exit there, I got another place to go to and can't have idle chatter slowing me..." Elsa explained as Shelly had to accept the explanation as she took her shoes off along with her nylons and removed her skirt. 

Out of the corner of her eye though she noticed Elsa preparing something odd and began to have a bad feeling as she was now clad in only her panties, shirt and tie. Feeling uneasy, Shelly noticed a nearby scalpel and began to walk cautiously towards it, picking it up and kept it hidden in her hand and walked forward to confront Elsa on what she could be up to. 

"Hrmm?" Elsa was about to soak another rag when she noticed Shelly approaching while uneasy looking and sighed as she reached for something in her skirt waist band. 

"Excuse me, but what could you-" Shelly began to ask before gasping as Elsa spun around, pointing a silenced gun at her. "Wait, you're Elsa!" 

"Hi there Shelly, nice of you to catch on, now hurry, lean against that table!" Elsa ordered as Shelly frowned, managing to hide the scalpel in her sleeve and did as ordered, soon feeling her wrists bound tightly with rope. 

"The others, what have you done with them?" Shelly asked with a grunt as rope was cinched tightly over her upper chest and elbows, pinning her arms to her side. 

"You're about to find out!" she said soon shoving in a wad of cloth into her mouth, followed by a few strips of tape smoothed over her lips and finally a cloth pulled over her lower face for a layered silent effect. 

"Nrnrnrm!" she cried out and whimpered weakly as Elsa finished the chloroform rag. 

"Alright, time for a breathing game..." she said about to clamp the rag over her face when there came a knock at the door. 

"Excuse me, nurse?" a voice cried out, Elsa looking on surprised with Shelly gaining hope as she was about to cry out before Elsa's gun barrel was shoved against her face. 

"Shut up!" she hissed as Shelly who whimpered weakly as she was pulled to her feet. "I'll knock you out later, march!" she hissed dragging her forward by the arm, soon getting her outside and into the Jeep. Which as Elsa used the last of the tape to bind Shelly's ankles, Shelly looked on horrified at seeing her friends and the real nurse all tied up and gagged, most of them wearing nothing more than underwear. 

"Nnrrnm!" she cried out as Elsa chuckled at her. 

"Mission accomplished!" she happily remarked while pulling the tarp close to hide them along with their stolen uniforms and items. 

"Mphrprn ggnngn hrhrpm!" Shelly grunted and began to thrash madly, trying to work the scalpel out of her sleeve as the vehicle jerked forward and towards the gate. 

\---------

"Mphpm hrhrpm nrnrm!" Shelly grunted as she worked at her bindings, her friends remaining fast asleep as she felt time was short before the jeep came to a stop, hearing the gate guards. "MMMPHMM!" she cried out, but the thick gag kept her unhearble as she worked all the faster as outside, Elsa put her spy skills to work as she got out of the vehicle and approached the guard in a seducing way. 

"What do you mean I can't pass?" she said seducing the gate guard. 

"Umm, what I mean is you're leaving way to early. Shouldn't-" he began to say before she pressed her finger on his lips. 

"Shhh now, I have to make my way back this way tonight after my next stop, maybe I should pay your personal quarters a visit?" she said making him blush. 

"Umm, well, if you insist..." he began to say as inside the truck Shelly cried out happily as the knife cut through the rope which made her rope bonds slack. This allowed her to reach up and began to pull and peel off her thick gag before finally spitting out her packing wad from her mouth and took a deep breath. 

"HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" Shelly quickly screamed out, making the gate guards jump to their feet and open the back tarp up to reveal Shelly all tied up along with her bound and gagged friends. 

“Damn!” Elsa cried out as the gate guard she had been seducing had grabbed her wrist the moment the scream was heard. 

“Do not move!” the gate guards cried out returning their attention back to Elsa who now found several guns pointed at her. 

"I-It's a misunderstanding!" she said sheepishly as the guards soon took her down, handcuffing her as Shelly sighed a happy relief as she and her friends were soon freed. 

\---some weeks later---

"Nothing like a nice after meal snack!" Shelly happily said sneaking into the kitchen and helping herself to a sweet roll. 

"Hey, are you that soldier that almost got kidnapped but saved everyone?" a young new female recruit asked while preparing a tray of cold food leftovers. 

"Huh? Yeah, that was some weeks ago. Glad I was able to get free, I be a POW right now otherwise..." she said noticing the tray. "Guessing that is our POW's food?" 

"Yep, I was late to practice today, so this is my punishment, is she mean?" the young recruit asked as Shelly sighed. 

"Just don't let her examine you," Shelly teased while she was happy to know that Elsa was sentenced to a long time in jail for her spy work. Which as Shelly made her way back to her tent, she was confident Elsa would never see the light of day again. 

\---

"Enjoy your food!" Elsa called out to the cell behind her, now wearing a tight trainee outfit as her food delivery girl was now dressed in her stripe outfit. The trainee female was tucked tightly under a heavy blanket where torn strips of bedding and pillowcases were used to bind and keep her quiet. 

"MPHPMMM!" the female cried out, falling for a sick act and was overpowered before she realized it and was now stuck in her current hogtie position while sweating madly under the heavy blankety. 

"I'm glad the guards talked a lot; their gossip information should please my leaders for my failure..." Elsa remarked easily making her escape once more. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story for one of my good DA friends, where a spy and rival once more see who ends up being bound. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
